knightofthezodiacfandomcom-20200214-history
Asterion
Asterion is one of the antagonists of the series. He is one of the 88 saints of Athena, and one of the 24 Silver Saints. He is protected by the Canes Venatici Constelation so he wears the Canes Venatici Cloth or Hound Cloth . Story Silver Saint Arc In the manga Asterion was one of the Silver Saint to meet his defeat at the hands of the Bronze Saints. He was sent along with the Eagle Saint Marin, the Lizard Saint Misty, the Whale Saint Moses and the Centaur Saint Babel to kill the Bronze Saints for their crimes against the Sanctuary. However, due to Mu's intervention, they went after the wrong Saints, and ended up killing the Black Saints instead. Asterion kills Black Andromeda. Believing they had accomplished their mission, they retreated, though Misty stayed behind to confirm his suspicions. After some time, Babel grew worried and returned to find Misty dead on the beach they had left. Here the Cygnus Saint Hyoga killed him. Then Moses, Asterion and Marin returned to the beach seing their parners dead with the Saint Cards over his bodies, revealing that the bronze saints were alive and killed two silver saints. Asterion then reads Marin's Mind and discovers her treason. Then Marin attacked Moses and with the help of Asterion, that was predicting Marins's attack, he managed to defeat and capture her. Along with Moses they set up a trap for Seiya, they tied marin to a cross in the sea in a way in which, when the tie grows up she will be drawn. While they were waiting Asterion tells to him that there is the possibility that Marin and seiya were brothers. Their trap was effrctive and Seiya, thanks to an advice from Kiki, reached the beach and killed Moses with his Pegasus Meteor Fist. Asterion then easily defeated the Bronze Saint with his Million Ghost Attack, when he was to kill the saint Marin interfered and saved Seiya. She could defeat him by closing his mind. He was able to disable Asterion's Million Ghost Attack, and deafeted him with hers Eagle Toe Flash. She Then let the Silver saint return to the snctuary were he was kill. In anime version, Asterion was killed by Marin with kicking him at the dead spot. She talked to him a few words befoew he died. In the anime he attacks after the battle that the Pegasus Saint Seiya had against Misty. Therefor they never see Babel's body. Babel appeared after Asterion dead. The fight is almost the same in both sources. Hades Arc He is revived by Hades as we see his opened tumb empty but he has no phisical appirence. Power and Abiilities Asterion was trained in Montain Brocken, Austria. He has the ability to read minds. His only known move is the Million Ghost Attack. Cloth and Constellation Asterion's Silver Cloth represents the Canes Venatici Constellation. The anime version differs slightly from the original to minor details and the full leg armor. Trivia He shares the name of a mithological character. Asterion was the king of Creta husband of Europe and foster father of Minos Category:Personaggi de I Cavalieri dello zodiaco Category:Silver Saints Category:Maschio Category:Deceduti